narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kusa Police Force
The Kusa Police Force is the newly established judicial organization in Kusagakure. It was created after the Fourth Shinobi World War thanks to Kazō Yakusho. Its members are solely Inagara Clan members, per Kazō's decision. Its current leader is Oda Inagara. Origin Some time after the fourth war, Kazō brought up the idea for a police force to the Village Head. When asked who they would call on to serve the role, he said the Inagara clan. The clan was known for their special weapons use, and were very loyal to the village. During the conversation, Kazō's former teammate, Oda was mentioned. Oda's father had been banished from the clan for choosing the shinobi life over the clan traditions. His father eventually became a rouge ninja, causing some challenges for Oda who became a ninja too. Kazō said Oda would be the best choice to lead the new organization. The Village Head was confused by this, since the Inagara clan seemed to still have a dislike of Oda for following his father's path. Kazō explained that Oda was actually beginning to make amends with the clan by learning their ways, and would probably enjoy the chance to be the boss over some of them. Kazō then visited the Inagara clan to discuss the proposal. When asked why they should have Oda as a leader, Kazō explained that the new role would have their clansmen among the other villagers. Since the Inagara were so secretive about their weapons, they rarely left the Inagara grounds. Oda had been a ninja and lived among the rest of the village. Therefore, he knew the village's layout and people better than the other Inagara. They would need him in order to effectively do the job. By joining the police force, new members of the Inagara clan could experience more of life outside of their clan, opening new possibilities for them. The clan agreed to the terms. Traits and Skills As members of the police force, Inagara members wear a darker shade of Kusa's new shinobi attire, which is similar in style to the Konoha version worn at that time. They carry their special weapons with them at all times. The symbol for Kusa's Police Force represents the five weapons, used to surround the village and protect it. *Inagara Chakra Whip - Used to augment fire release techniques. Cracking the whip creates flames. *Inagara Chakra Tonfa - Used to augment wind release techniques. Can be spun to create gusts. *Inagara Chakra Senbon - Used to augment lightning release techniques. Can send electric currents between needles. *Inagara Chakra Spheres - Used to augment earth release techniques. Can be slammed into the ground to manipulate earth. *Inagara Chakra Sasumata - Used to augment water release techniques. Can expel blasts of water from its hollow prongs. Another tool utilized by members is the binding tag. This paper tag causes whomever it is placed on to become immobile, as if bound by ropes. This nonviolent method of restraint was deemed necessary by Kazō, to ensure the reputation of the police did not go bad among the villagers. The tags were created by Kazō's father, Kōza, after studying the properties and function of explosive tags. Category:FINAL Category:Teams Category:Kusagakure